Super Mario Black Ops
Super Mario Black Ops is a Game and the story of the Mushroom Kingdom after it is invaded by Bowser and his Kooper Troopers and Gommba Shootas form Marios point of view, and the good side is The Toad Force. The Team is lead by General Mario, and Admiral Luigi. Warrior Wario and Warrior Waluigi are the best fighters of the force and Rank 9 of 10 on the high force. "The Mushroom kingdom was once a peaceful land of coin blocks, power up boxes, and blue skys, but in 2027 KT Time, Bowser unleashed his secret super weapons and blasters he been working on undercover for many years prior, and now unleashed his full wrath on the kingdom, a army of 15,000 Goombas, and 20,000 Kooper Troopers named Koopa troopas before the war and are enslaving many homeless Toads and are used to create better weapons for the B force Force, but when Mario an Luigi come to a princess party, they notice the sky is dark and the ground is lifeless...... They find out why, and create special weapons to help fight in the war, Peach gets kiddnapped so they slowly make there way across the contienent to defeat Bowser...... And thats where the story begins, this story is the journal of Marios, from his point of view, but also includes chatting. Please enjoy.... ''March 13- 2028 3:09PM'' "The other day, Luigi and I blew up a gang of Kooper Troopers, and now were on the way across the abandon Mushroom battlefield where Mushroom Kingdom War 2 took place a few centuries ago., were almost to a Tavern where Wario told us to meet him at in the corner, so we walked a few miles. '' ''"Once we got to the tavern we opened the door to see a bunch of Restless toads and some sluts at the bar, some playin card and pool, all watchin old football games on the small corner television, Me and Luigi See Wario in the Back in the shadows and we go back to meet him to see what he wants.. We See Wario in a chair facing the wall, he turns around only so we can see his fat self drinkin a Brandy smokin a cigar..... He asked if we were followed and I Told him we Weren't, so he told us to get some drinks and sit down so we could talk. I went to get a Mushroom Taquila, and I can tell you that the waitress was a Human, I tell you that there was also Humans in the kingdom now to keep Bowser from reaching his power in the real world and that she was beautiful, but not as Beautiful as Peach, Oh how do I love her, until the big Bitch Bowser took her right from right under my feet, its my fault, and i have to live with guilt everyday now and feel her pain... I deserve it... But No time for that. I walked back over to Wario and sat down with our Drinks and Wario explained what he needed to me. "I want you 2 to meet me at High Marsh, in the southren Kingdom on April 1st at 6PM, Got it, and dont be followed" Wario Said. " I Said okay and Luigi shook his head. So We Left and outside we set up camp, hoping tommorow is a succesful day....I hope...... ''March 14- 2028 6:01AM'' "I just woke Luigi and were getting ready to head out to High Marshe's to see what this Wario wants, so we headed out. It's hot out here today....Here in the distant east corner of Desert land, I can see Toad skeletons everywhere from the pevious war, where in the Desert land, was nothing but squadrons and bloddy shots.....Not half as bad as in Pipe land, where you can't move a step without being shot 50 times in the fucking face, damn pipes. '' ''A little while ago Luigi went to get us some water from a puddle nearby..., thank God that was there, we'd be dead now if not for it..... Luigi still dosen't understand what writing a journal about a endless war is about, nothing but Blood and bones he told me, blood and bones, but If I know one thing, it's that he don't have hope, none in that skull of his, ever since he lost Daisy in a dead raid attack on the Mushroom city High Center, which I'll never forget, but I still have hope that this war can end, cause every war does, some time. "We kept moving, gotta keep up to make progress, never gonna gettin nowhere, that's what mother always told me in the Real World. I'll never forget Mom, she was great, mean at times, but only for me, I Wouldn't be here now if not for her. Well, We gotta keep on it I know that. It's getting even more Hot now, and the waters dried up almost, and luigi managed to get the last of it. All of a sudden we just got ambushed by a couple of Koopers, and their damn shells, Me and Luigi pulled out out Bullet Bill Tri- Loaders and kept firing till we were sure they heard their own skulls mash in and fill with blood, but isn't wasnt till shortly after that we noticed we were in bomb country..... Luigi found that out himself when he walked in to one and almost blew his legs off, good thing it was a Small blow, or he would have been ash in the water can. I got some bandages out of my pack and put them on his left leg to prevent more bleeding than needed....along with some Invincible Star cream Peach gave me before she was kidnapped, at least Bowser didn't notice, Fat Bitch. Me and Luig. kept going. We saw some rusty broken down buildings, some more blood stains and even a lonley old coin block. I jumped and hit it, nothing but the bones of a dead bird and a rusted old coin. The coin said "1991 Mushroom Kingdom National bank". Aw, isn't that classic....I through the coin down and steped on it. Damn pathetic if you ask me.... "It's nearing time to rest, but it's to dangerous here, and I see a hill ahead with a small cave in it, and Koopas hate hills, and anyway the Damn Angry Sun won't bother us for the time being, I mean, what next an Angry Moon? ''March 15- 2028 8:31AM'' "We got a late start today, but a good rest, ready for a sucessful day. I some how managed to get the Sniffles, probably because Luigi hogged the blanket last night, he's known to do that, I mean, we all know Luigi was the smaller baby..." "Luigi explained how to heal the sniffles, with rest. Duh, who dosen't know that? Anyway, I don't have time for rest, I gotta get to High Marshe's and get this over with.... I Can see the Redsand Mountains ahead, thats where The borders of Desert land and Water land meet, and where High Marshe's is located, somewhere in West Water land, right against the border. Were sure to get there before schedule, but meet trouble along the way. I heard there's Dry bone's, Boomer Troopers Boomerang Bros., and even Pokeys and Fire Snakes.... But We can take them, why? Because I know I can. "We just fought a group of Koopers again, and one of them had a Pokey or two, a few Spinys to. Bullets went flying there. Well according to the MPS Positioning system or Global Positioning system; GPS, we were 3 Miles to the border of Water land.....Lot's of room for action in there...... Were moving, and I can feel a breeze pickin up....Comin from the Mountains, Water lands ocean breezes are one of the best smells I've smelt in a long time, other than the scent of dead bodys and my own filth, maybe I can get a bath there after wards...... Well, were now 1 mile away and the shadow of the mountains are already miles over me..., and the Angry Sun luckly didn't notice us or we would've been toast, litteraly, and I wouldn't have the butter. '' ''"It's 11:49, just turned to 50, and were lookin for a trail to go up this death trap mountain.... Luigi thought he found a way but it was just a blood trail leading to a Killer Lizard pit, we had to lay some bullets there, almost got bit, at least we didn't wake the Queen..... Well I've finnaly found the trail, and were headin up now. Its like a steep mountain climb, or it's turning into one. A fourth of a way up we had to pull out the mountain climbing gear, Parachute, Hand and feet cleets and goggles. Were having a hard time climbing, probably due to the sun in our eyes, and i broke my Sunglasses, so at least I got my Sun lotion.... But I couldn't smooth it on now, no, I'd fall if I move one hand, I just have to take it, only a few more meters." "Now it's 12:30 and we just got up here, I never wanna do that again, though I said the same thing about Level 1. Luigi I think is got sunburn on his legs, that or a bite, either way, not my problem. It's rough up here, hardly any steps intact, wonder how Wario's getting up here.... Probably a Plane or some trail miles south with his body guards... I'd use my plane, but Kooper Troopers or something would notice right away and call in backup, or even Fire Bros and Sledge Bros, damn fat ass's, go on a diet." "After so much walking and searching for High Marshe's, I looked at the map and found out High Marshe's was a Island in the middle of Water Land, Nice, now we have to walk 80 more miles while watching for Bubba fish, or worse, Boss Basse's. Well it's getting late, and I wanna get there early, so Better get early rest, day comes fast, y' know? Just have to worry about the Lizards...At least I bring spray, keep them bastards from getting us or our food, they take that, I'll walk right in their nest and shoot the hell out of em. Gotta go, Luigi wants the light turned off, till tomorrow" ''March 16- 2028 4:00AM'' Category:Fan Stories Category:Crossover